


Swordsmen and Wizards

by alexisriversong



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 15:51:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9499049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexisriversong/pseuds/alexisriversong
Summary: In a faraway kingdom, in a world of wizards and swordsmen, the old queen is dying. Q and 007 are sent on a mission to get the new king. Are they going to make it in time?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Wizards and Swordsman](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/260291) by Nadta. 



> This is a WIP. I suck at finishing multichapter things and RL doesn't help but I have a wonderful artist who drew the amazing art this story is inspired by, and a great beta, the lovely Daze! I'll try to make finish this as soon as I can! <3

Once upon a time, there was an old Kingdom in a distant land, where an old Queen reigned peacefully (apparently at least). Her guard was formed of Swordsmen and Wizards, known as Boffins and Agents under the Queen’s power. Their world was regularly attacked by the outside forces that wanted to dethrone the Queen and overrule over her kingdom.

The people rarely noticed anything was wrong, and just kept on living their lives. But it wasn’t fine. Only a minor elite, called the MI6, knew of the attacks. The power of the Agents protected the kingdom without fail rendering every attempt useless and maintaining peace.

There was one fundamental rule in MI6 though, no one had names. Names held power. If you knew someone’s name, you could hold them in your grasp, make them do whatever you wanted them to. The Queen was the only one who knew them all. The only one that knew how and when to use that power. She went by the name M, everyone in the agency called her that. Everyone on the outside just called her “Majesty”

Every agent had his own sword, magically enhanced with a particular element. There were Earth swords, Fire swords, Water swords and Air swords. They looked like normal swords and could be used as such but, using particular spells they each had their own powers.

Boffins were all wizards, they mastered the arcane arts of elemental magic and were the ones who made each sword and gave it their powers. They also gave protection to the Agents, using their powers to shield them and help them in battle. However, they did not engage in combat.

One sorrowful day, the queen grew ill. No one could cure her, no magic, no medicine, no potion worked. Alchemists tried all they could but she grew more and more ill every day. With the news of the queen’s illness, the attacks on the reign worsened and there were great losses in the agent’s and boffin’s ranks. No one was safe on the battlefield but they kept fighting.  
The only way to stop all of that, even for a little while, was to find a new royal.

Agents codenames always were numbers, while boffin’s codenames were alphabet letters.  
The letter Q was only reserved for the Quartermaster, the most powerful wizard the reign had. The denomination of Double O was only for the best nine agents and 007 was the best, even if he didn’t like rules very much.

While most wizards only mastered one element each, giving only one power to the swords they fabricated, whoever was with the Quartermaster had to be able to use all of the elements, because he could master them all. Even if there were constant disagreements between them, Q and 007 were the most powerful of all the Queen’s squads.

One day, the dying queen called for them in her rooms, knowing they were the only ones she could trust with the delicate and important quest they had to go on.

An herald entered her rooms announcing the pair’s arrival and the Queen adjusted herself on the bed, pillows under her back to support herself, too weak to do much more.

The agent was the first to enter, followed by the wizard. They knelt at the feet of her bed, heads lowered in respect. The guards closed the door behind them.

“M” greeted the duo in perfect unison.

The Queen just nodded her head and gave sign to get up.

“Q” she said looking straight at the wizard “007” she looked at the agent “You know why I called you... I’m dying. You have to go and search for him. You must not allow anyone to stop you” she had to pause to recover her breath, then “There is a map in that drawer. It leads to where he is. He has been studying to take my place since he was born. He knows everything I know, you will respect him, like you respect me. He is going to be your king”

The pair nodded their heads in silence while they sadly looked at the Queen. Q went to retrieve the map while 007 stepped closer to her and grabbed her hand. She had been like a mother for him and he was deeply affected by her imminent death, not that he would ever tell anyone. He just touched his hand to his heart and bowed to her. She smiled at him for a second and then they were back to being themselves.

Q feigned ignorance of the exchange and 007 just nodded gratefully in a way that only the people present in the room would have been able to notice. They both stood in front of M’s bed and bowed respectfully before she nodded to them and waved them away.

They nodded to each other and left her rooms without looking back. Hoping to see her still alive when they came back from their quest.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated and make me write faster ;)


End file.
